lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Oppidan Court
The Oppidan Court was the highest court of appeal in The Continent. In its modern form, it was established in 310 AG by the Second Grenthyx Dynasty as means to emulate the defunct Royal Court of the Grenthyx Dynasty which disbanded in 202 AG. History Due to the existance of the royal court, the Oppidan Court's origins can be traced back to its inception in 101 AG. The current court is the successor to what was named the Provincial Court, which in turn succeeded the Royal Court and existed from 202-310 AG. This court could not rule a legally binding ruling on matters pertaining to issues across kingdoms, only on matters within capital law. However, it could make advisory rulings on matters that other kingdoms could raise, but with no central dynasty to preside over its rulings; they could not legally enforce these rulings. From 202-310 it can therefore be said that the court was largely ceremonial. When the Second Grenthyx Dynasty dissolved in 321 AG, the court was agreed to remain running as previously, save for the council of the Capital presiding over temporary power over the court as House Grenthyx had done previously. When House Phoenix gained power by 325 AG, this system remained unchanged and power transferred to the noble House. Structure and composition The Oppidan Court was comprised of judges who are representatives of the 14 kingdoms (excluding the Capital). The judges were chosen by their respective kingdom leaders, and are expected to fill the post until their demise (or retirement). Sessions were allowed to commence while there is light in the chamber from the ceiling skylight. The judges were represented by 14 20 feet high sculptures in a circular formation around the accused. They sat behind on heightened platforms, with their advisory council immediately beside them. Major trials The Oppidan Court was established on the advice of Jaekob Grenthyx's council to address the many crimes against the crown committed during the Great War between 307-310 AG. Therefore, a series of trials known as 'The Great Trials' begun not long after establishment - continuing until after the Second Grenthyx Dynasty disbanded, and into House Phoenix's rule. The Great Trials (310-331 AG) * Trial of Berin III Root (posthumous) - 310 AG * (Trial of the current House Armitage rulers will go here, add when they are created by Zap) - 310 AG * Trial of Yifoux I Fyth (posthumous) - 310 AG * Trial of Yifoux II Fyth (posthumous) - 310 AG * Trial of Joparis Fyth - 310 AG * Trial of Ainoux Fyth - 331 AG Kingdom judges (historical, present) Brown - C'thardjia * Wy'carno (?) Capital * N/A; as the Court is located in the capital, it has never held a judge seat in the Court. Chaestlands - Contra - Crilliseth - Ephellindron * Jeron Burkow (291-310 AG) Helmont * Haylon Cratesten (300-310 AG) * Meggryron Garth (310-) Lake - Mhordyn - Opialands - Soulhaven - Tcha Pala - The Borrows - Truvenscia -Category:Locations Category:Capital Locations